


Helpless

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: "Girl Meets Rileytown", Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, F/F, Helpless Feelings, Interquel Fic, POV Second Person, Pre-Femslash, Protectiveness, Swearing, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always goes out of her way to fix everything when someone else is hurt. How do <i>you</i> make it better when the one who fixes it is the one broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

You realize it a moment after Farkle does, but it's only when he says it out loud that something in you _snaps._

He's more worried about Lucas going berserk, because it's what Lucas _does,_ but if he were as smart as his constant A-average lets on he should be worried about you. Because right now, all you can think about is tracking down whoever this son of a bitch is and _wringing their neck._

Of course, you'll have to find out who it is first, but if they're stupid enough to pick on Riley, they'll be stupid enough to out themselves within earshot of you. That's when you'll strike. Backhand them to the floor, pin them down while they're still reeling from the shock, squeeze their throat until they're crying and begging for air.

_"Beg forgiveness. Not from me, but from her. Kiss her feet. Tell her she's the fucking queen and you're nothing but trash. Then go home and cry, cry over what a pathetic piece of shit you are."_

You go to Riley's house first, to make sure she's okay, but with every step you imagine it's the jerk's face under the soles of your shoes. You hope they bruise easily. You want them to walk around school with marks of shame for the rest of the _year._

You talk to her, you try to reason with her as thoughts of sweet revenge dance in your head. _You're wonderful, Riley, you're amazing, don't listen to them._

"It's been going on for weeks," she says before the tears start to fall. For a split second, the rage blooms brighter than a firework and suddenly pops, fizzles and burns out and all you're left with is a sick, hollow feeling.

It's not like this is the first time you've seen anything other than a smile from her. You've seen her cranky, pissed, insecure, worried. But this...this isn't just the opposite of happy. This is a sad, broken shell of the girl you know and love.

It takes every effort not to cry yourself as you pull her into your arms.

"You should have told me."

"I was too humiliated." The anger rises again but now you realize there's a world of difference between what you _want_ to do and what you _can_ do. All your lives, she's been the one to make it better when you were hurt. You never thought the roles would be switched, and you feel helpless.

All you can do is hold her and try to tell her it's going to be okay.

That's not enough.


End file.
